A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for personal care products such as shampoo, lotions, etc., as well as for other fluid materials. Closures for these types of containers typically have a flexible, self-sealing, slit-type dispensing valve mounted over the container opening. When the container is squeezed, the fluid contents of the container are discharged through the valve.
Some of these types of closures employ multiple piece housings or bodies in which the valve is mounted. While closures used for such packages may function generally satisfactorily, in some applications it can be desirable to eliminate multiple piece constructions. Further, there is a need for an improved closure which can be more easily manufactured and assembled with reduced manufacturing costs.
Also, it would be advantageous if such an improved closure could be provided with a design that would accommodate high speed, high quantity manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
With some conventional designs, there is a danger that the flexible, self-sealing, dispensing valve may be partially or completely dislodged from the container closure. This would permit the container contents to spill out. Also, there is a danger that a small child might attempt to swallow the loose valve. In view of these potential problems, it would be desirable to provide a closure design having an improved valve sealing and retention capability.
In addition, it would be beneficial if the design of such an improved closure could accommodate use of the closure with a variety of conventional containers having a variety of conventional container finishes, such as conventional threaded and snap-fit attachment configurations.